Goofeelings
by PPP SSC
Summary: The Goofs and the Petes take a trip to the beach and interact with each other as normal, but this time, we get to see the little voices in their heads. Each chapter focuses on a different character's interactions throughout the day and mind world. Events that take place in the mind world are italicized.
1. Inside Goofy's Mind

Inside Goofy's Mind

"Gawrsh, it's sure fun to be at the beach," Goofy said, walking out of the car carrying a beach chair. He got tangled up in the beach chair, and struggled to pry himself free.

"Wow, Dad! That was a great start!" Max said, rolling his eyes.

 _Joy was seated at the center of a large control panel with Sadness to his left and Fear to his right. Anger and Disgust were flanking the sides._

" _What do you think?" Joy asked the others._

 _The other four emotions said in unison, "He's definitely serious."_

 _Joy responded by pressing some buttons._

"I know," Goofy said, and then he began to laugh. "Come on, Maxie, we better set up our pic-a-nic basket."

"Yeah, we can do that later! I'm going to go in the water with Peej!" Max said, leaving Goofy.

 _A yellow memory was formed._

" _Should we be sad that Max left us?" Sadness asked to his superior._

" _No," Joy responded, "He just went to play with a friend. We should do the same."_

Goofy walked over to Pete. He said, "Hiya, Pete, how are you doing?"

"I _was_ doing fine until _you_ showed up," Pete said with a scowl.

" _What do you think this time?" Joy asked the others._

 _The other four emotions said in unison, "He's definitely joking."_

 _Joy responded by pressing some buttons._

"Oh, Pete," Goofy said, flicking his wrist. "You're such a kidder." He hugged Pete.

Pete groaned out, "Let go of me, you Goof!"

 _Sadness discreetly pressed a button._

Goofy said, "Oops, sorry!" and let go of Pete.

 _A yellow memory was formed._

"Tell you what, Goof, you should go play in the sand, and leave me alone," Pete said.

" _Ooh, look, an idea," Joy said, as he found a lightbulb._

" _Let's take it," the others said in unison, as Joy placed the lightbulb in the keyhole._

"Okie-doke," Goofy said, as he headed over to play in the sand. He caught PJ sitting and looking at the sea. "Oh, hey, PJ!"

"Hi," PJ responded, but he didn't change his gaze and he didn't sound enthusiastic.

" _Uh-oh," Joy said, "Unhappiness alert."_

" _I've got this," Sadness said, and briefly took over._

"Are you alright?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," PJ responded. "The sea is very calming to me. Its rhythmic patterns make me forget the bad stuff, however briefly."

"If you say so," Goofy said, "Just remember that I'm here whenever you need me."

PJ turned to Goofy and smiled, nodding, and said, "Thanks for that, Mr. G. I mean that sincerely."

" _It's so helpful when they say so," Joy said, and the other emotions nodded._

" _I guess my work here is done," Sadness said, moving out of the way of his superior._

 _A yellow and blue memory was formed._

Goofy wandered back up the beach and ran into Peg. "Gawrsh," he said, "Is it lunchtime already?"

"Yes. Would you like some?" Peg asked, handing Goofy a sandwich.

" _Disgust?" Joy asked._

" _Yeah, of course we do. Waive it through," Disgust said, without paying much attention to what he was doing._

"Of course I would!" Goofy said, and then he began to eat his sandwich. He didn't notice when a crab snuck on top of it.

" _Oh crap!" Fear said, "I didn't notice until it was too late and now…" He slapped his forehead and frowned._

"Yeowch!" Goofy said, when he found the crab connecting to his nose. He pulled the small crustacean off and threw it into the sea.

"Oh, Goofy… you really are something special," Peg said, smiling and laughing.

" _Well, the way I see it, she's happy, so she must mean that as a compliment," Joy said. "But what do you guys think?"_

" _Your judgment is always perfect, Joy," the other emotions said in unison._

 _A yellow memory was formed._

 _Suddenly Joy noticed the lightbulb was still in the keyhole. "Oops, you know we totally forgot to play in the sand!"_

Goofy grabbed a pail and a shovel, and walked over to find Pistol playing. "Mr. G! Mr. G! Just in time to be buried in the sand!"

" _Be buried in the sand?" Fear asked. "Is that dangerous?"_

" _No, of course not," Joy said. "It's just sand."_

" _Well, okay then," Fear said, "You do know best."_

Pistol buried Goofy in the sand up to his neck. It was time to go home, and Pistol left Goofy to lie in the sand. "Pistol?" Goofy asked.

" _Uh-oh," Fear said, "We're being abandoned."_

" _Time to get involved," Anger said, as he briefly took the helm._

"Pistol!" Goofy said in a stern but friendly voice.

Pistol went back and dug Goofy up, sheepishly grinning. "Sorry, Mr. G!" she said.

"Oh, that's okay, Pistol," Goofy said.

 _A yellow memory was formed._


	2. Inside Max's Mind

Inside Max's Mind

"Gawrsh, it's sure fun to be at the beach," Goofy said, walking out of the car carrying a beach chair. He got tangled up in the beach chair, and struggled to pry himself free.

" _What the heck is that?" Disgust asked his co-leads, Joy and Anger._

" _Whatever it is, it's your jurisdiction," Anger said, throwing his hands up._

" _Well, it was kinda funny, though," Joy said._

"Wow, Dad! That was a great start!" Max said, rolling his eyes.

"I know," Goofy said, and then he began to laugh.

" _And again, I don't know why I bother doing anything around Dad," Disgust said._

 _A green memory was formed._

"Come on, Maxie, we better set up our pic-a-nic basket," Goofy said.

"Yeah, we can do that later! I'm going to go in the water with Peej!" Max said, leaving Goofy.

Max found PJ waiting by the waves. "Oh, Max!" PJ said, "I've been waiting for you. Let's go run from the waves."

" _I've got this, boys," Joy said, shoving his co-leads to the side._

"Yeah!" Max shouted. They began to wade deeper into the water until Max decided to wade above his head.

"Max! Don't go out that far! It's dangerous!" PJ said.

" _Fear!" Disgust screamed, "PJ IS TALKING AGAIN!"_

" _Huh?" Fear asked, waking up groggy from his endless nap. "What'd I miss?"_

" _You missed what PJ said again!" Disgust said, "It's like you're always sleeping when spoken to…"_

" _Well, I like sleeping," Fear said, "Nothing can hurt me while I sleep." Fear went back to sleep, causing both Disgust and Anger to roll their eyes._

"I know what I'm doing, PJ!" Max responded, until he started flailing around.

" _Uh…" Fear said, groggy, "OH NO! REAL AND PRESENT DANGER!"_

"Max!" PJ shouted and then swam out and pulled Max out of the water. "That was a close one. I swear, Max, you really should trust my track record by now."

" _Oh, great going, Fear!" Anger said, "Now he's berating us for being reckless again. This wouldn't happen if you weren't always sleeping."_

" _Guys?" Sadness said, "Maybe I should drive. I think we really worried the kid." The others stood out of his way._

Max said, "Aww, I'm sorry, Peej."

"It's okay, Max," PJ said.

 _A yellow and purple memory was formed._

"I'm gonna go help your mom!" Max said and headed over to the picnic blanket.

 _Joy was at the helm._

"Hey, Mrs. P!" Max said, "Need any help?"

"No, Max," Peg responded sweetly. "But I hear that Pistol is bored. You could go play with her."

 _Disgust and Anger said in unison, "Pistol?"_

 _Disgust said, "I don't think that we'd be caught dead playing with a four year old."_

 _Anger said, "Why can't PJ do it? He's her brother, not us!"_

 _Joy said, "Maybe Pistol wants to do something really fun."_

 _Disgust said, "Yeah, right."_

 _A green memory was formed._

Max found Pistol chasing a sand flea with a stick. "Um, Pistol, do you want to play?" Max asked.

"Yeah!" Pistol squealed and jumped into Max's arms. "Let's go build a sand-castle!"

"Okay," Max said, picking up some buckets and taking Pistol near the shore.

 _Joy was leading as Max built the castle. "Ah, nothing like temporal art."_

" _Wait for it," Disgust said._

The waves washed away the castle and Pistol started to cry.

 _Sadness wanted to walk up to the helm, but Joy blocked him off._

"Aww, Pistol," Max said, "Cheer up! The castle was going to be washed away anyway."

Pistol said, sniffling, "Yeah, but did it have to happen right away?"

"Well, we could have built it further away," Max said, "But it couldn't be that sturdy that way."

"Aww," Pistol said, frowning, walking away with her shovel.

 _A yellow memory was formed._

"What the heck are you doing to my sweet innocent angel of a child?" Pete screamed.

" _Uh-oh, Mr. P is angry. What do we do?" Fear asked._

" _Now you're awake. Perfect," Disgust said._

" _Maybe we should joke," Joy said._

"I'm not doing anything to PJ," Max said, laughing. "Not that you'd care."

"That's not who I meant and you know it!" Pete shouted, glowering at Max, "What are you doing to make _Pistol cry_!?"

" _That didn't work at all," Joy said, "Now he's even madder."_

" _Well…" Anger said, "I say we fight fire with fire."_

"For your information, Mr. P," Max said, "Pistol is sad because her sand castle got washed down, not that you have any leg to stand on to yell at people for being mean to your kids."

"Well, for _your_ information, _Max Goof,"_ Pete responded, "No one cares about your opinion and I am better than you in every way."

" _What did he say?" Anger responded. "Let's get him!"_

"Pete you are the biggest, fattest, ugliest jerk in the history of humanity!" Max said.

"I know you are but what am I?" Pete retorted.

 _Anger went for the controls again. Disgust put his hand over Anger's and pulled it off. "No," he said, "We need to be smooth. Prove we're better than him by keeping our cool."_

"I think someone forgot whose lines were whose," Max said in complete deadpan.

Pete simmered a bit and then walked away.

 _"Good job, everyone," Joy said, "We sure told off that sorry excuse for a neighbor."_

 _A yellow memory was formed._


	3. Inside Pete's Mind

Inside Pete's Mind

 _Anger was front and center. To his sides were Disgust and Joy. Joy pressed a button._

Pete laughed boisterously as he got out of the car. "If there's one thing I like more than going to the beach with the family and the neighbors, it's going to the beach without the family and the neighbors.

"Uh-huh," Peg said, "Very funny Peter. But we're going to have a good time."

 _Fear approached the helm. "Just in case I'm needed," he said._

"I love you, peach pie," Pete said, kissing Peg.

"Just _try_ not to torture Goofy and the boys while we're here," she said wearily.

"I won't," Pete said.

Peg said, "Oh, good," and walked away.

" _Crisis averted," Fear said, standing back._

" _No fun," Joy said, with his arms crossed._

" _Not to worry, Joy, I'm on it," Disgust said._

Pete muttered to himself, "My wife doesn't let me have any fun."

 _A green memory was formed._

Goofy walked over to Pete. He said, "Hiya, Pete, how are you doing?"

" _Oh, not Goofy!" Anger said. "Didn't we already tell you to go away forever about 92 times?"_

"I _was_ doing fine until _you_ showed up," Pete said with a scowl.

"Oh, Pete," Goofy said, flicking his wrist. "You're such a kidder." He hugged Pete.

 _Disgust began to hyperventilate. "Goof germs! Goof germs! Get him off, get him off, get him off, get him off!" he screeched._

Pete groaned out, "Let go of me, you Goof!"

Goofy said, "Oops, sorry!" and let go of Pete.

 _Disgust calmed himself down and said, "Thank goodness! That was a close one."_

 _Anger shouted, "Why can't he just leave us alone!"_

 _A red memory was formed._

"Tell you what, Goof, you should go play in the sand, and leave me alone," Pete said.

"Okie-doke," Goofy said, as he headed over to play in the sand.

"Oh, good, he's gone," Pete said. "I wonder what my daughter is up to."

 _Joy took the helm and Anger and Disgust stood far away, so they wouldn't be tempted to touch anything._

"Hi, my little tartlet!" Pete said, "What are you doing?"

"Chasing sand fleas," Pistol responded.

" _Aww," Joy said, "Tormenting animals. That's how it always starts. She'll be just like us one day."_

" _But without a weapon?" Fear asked, "She could get hurt!"_

" _Good point, Fear," Joy said, "Let's give Pete an idea." Joy placed a lightbulb into a keyhole._

"Here you are, sweetie," Pete said, handing Pistol a stick, "Now you can catch and poke them too."

"Oooh, thank you, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Pistol said, kissing Pete on the cheek.

 _A yellow memory formed._

" _Well, we don't want to be favoritists, do we?" Anger asked, approaching the helm. "Let's check on our son, shall we?"_

Pete screamed, "PJ!" at the top of his lungs.

"You called, sir?" PJ said, looking uncomfortable.

" _Oooh, this is my favorite part!" Joy said, "Can I join in?"_

" _Of course, it's no fun alone," Anger said._

" _He looks upset," Sadness said._

" _Shut up, you know you're not supposed to show up unless something bad happens to Pete," Joy said._

" _But I…" Sadness said._

" _Get back into hiding," Joy said, staring sadness right in his face._

" _Okay," Sadness responded._

"I just wanted to check on my second favorite child," Pete said in a loving tone.

"Out of two," PJ said.

"Well, yeah," Pete said, "Where have you been anyway?"

"By the sea?" PJ asked.

" _My turn," Anger said._

"You stay away from the sea, see? Don't you know that your mother's been asking for your help for hours? But you're so lazy, stupid, and thoughtless that you didn't even know that," Pete yelled.

"She was?" PJ asked. "Mom, I'll be right there, I'm sorry I'm so awful…"

 _A yellow memory was formed_

" _Ah, there's nothing more Joyful than another's Sadness," Joy said, crossing his arms behind his head and relaxing in his chair._

" _Should we really treat our own son that way?" Sadness asked._

" _What did we tell you about coming out when something bad happened to someone other than Pete?" Joy asked._

" _But you let Fear help…" Sadness said._

" _Fear's different," Joy said, "He keeps them all alive. All you do is keep me from having fun. Shut up."_

Pete caught Pistol walking away sadly from Max.

" _How about now?" Sadness asked. "Now Pistol is sad too."_

" _No," Anger said, "I've got this."_

"What the heck are you doing to my sweet innocent angel of a child?" Pete screamed.

"I'm not doing anything to PJ," Max said, laughing. "Not that you'd care."

" _Did he just call us a bad father?" Anger asked._

"That's not who I meant and you know it!" Pete shouted, glowering at Max, "What are you doing to make _Pistol cry_!?"

"For your information, Mr. P," Max said, "Pistol is sad because her sand castle got washed down, not that you have any leg to stand on to yell at people for being mean to your kids."

" _He definitely called us a bad father!" Anger yelled. "But don't worry. I can take him."_

"Well, for _your_ information, _Max Goof,"_ Pete responded, "No one cares about your opinion and I am better than you in every way."

"Pete you are the biggest, fattest, ugliest jerk in the history of humanity!" Max said.

" _My turn," Joy said, pressing another button._

"I know you are but what am I?" Pete retorted.

"I think someone forgot whose lines were whose," Max said in complete deadpan.

" _Is he really gonna do this forever?" Anger asked. "I don't have the patience for this."_

Pete simmered a bit and then walked away.

 _A red memory was formed._


	4. Inside PJ's Mind

Inside PJ's Mind

"We're gonna have so, so, so, so much fun!" Pistol squealed, jumping up and down.

 _Sadness and Joy were near the front. They both pressed buttons simultaneously._

"I'm sure we're gonna have fun," PJ said. "But would it kill you to slow down?"

"Yep!" Pistol shouted.

" _How are we related again?" Disgust asked his coworkers._

" _It's not her fault that she's different from us," Joy said, "In fact, maybe it's not a fault at all."_

"I'm gonna go play in the sand! You?" Pistol asked.

"I'm going to the water to wait for Max," PJ said.

 _A yellow memory was formed. Joy stood by, knowing it would be his job with Max._

Max found PJ waiting by the waves. "Oh, Max!" PJ said, "I've been waiting for you. Let's go run from the waves."

"Yeah!" Max shouted. They began to wade deeper into the water until Max decided to wade above his head.

" _Max is in danger!" Fear shrieked. "Max could die! The first person to ever give us a yellow core memory. IN DANGER. CODE ORANGE! I REPEAT, CODE ORANGE!" An alarm blared._

"Max! Don't go out that far! It's dangerous!" PJ said.

"I know what I'm doing, PJ!" Max responded, until he started flailing around.

" _Max is drowning!" Fear screamed, "I repeat Max is drowning!" His eyes narrowed. "Let's get dangerous" he said. He immediately took the helm. Friendship Island, the first island powered by a yellow core, started up._

"Max!" PJ shouted and then swam out and pulled Max out of the water. "That was a close one. I swear, Max, you really should trust my track record by now."

" _Safe now, we can relax for the next couple of seconds," Fear said._

Max said, "Aww, I'm sorry, Peej."

"It's okay, Max," PJ said.

 _A yellow and purple memory was formed._

"I'm gonna go help your mom!" Max said and headed over to the picnic blanket.

Goofy found PJ sitting and looking at the sea. "Oh, hey, PJ!"

 _Sadness was sitting by helm but she wasn't doing anything._

"Hi," PJ responded, but he didn't change his gaze and he didn't sound enthusiastic.

"Are you alright?" Goofy asked.

" _Oh crap, unsolicited sympathy," Sadness said, "Now what?"_

" _Just tell him the truth in the best way you know how, boss," Joy said._

" _Okay," Sadness said._

"Yeah, I'm fine," PJ responded. "The sea is very calming to me. Its rhythmic patterns make me forget the bad stuff, however briefly."

"If you say so," Goofy said, "Just remember that I'm here whenever you need me."

" _Sanctuary promise!" Joy shouted, "The best type of memory."_

PJ turned to Goofy and smiled, nodding, and said, "Thanks for that, Mr. G. I mean that sincerely."

 _A yellow memory was formed. PJ's emotions cheered._

" _I can't believe it," Joy said, "We just got a whole bunch of happy memories and we didn't…"_

Pete screamed, "PJ!" at the top of his lungs.

" _CODE RED! CODE RED!" Fear screamed, "We have a Dad call. I repeat, we have a Dad call!" The same alarm blared only now the windows of headquarters got covered with iron plates. "Protect Joy and Friendship Island at all costs! Sadness, we need to take up the front. Disgust and Anger, take up the rear."_

 _Anger guarded a cowering Joy behind her, hiding under a table. Sadness stood behind Fear._

"You called, sir?" PJ said, looking uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to check on my second favorite child," Pete said in a loving tone.

" _Hang on," Anger said, "I just gotta make a little point." She rushed over to the panel, and told Disgust, "Make sure nothing happens to Joy." She lightly tapped a lever._

"Out of two," PJ said.

"Well, yeah," Pete said, "Where have you been anyway?"

"By the sea?" PJ asked.

"You stay away from the sea, see? Don't you know that your mother's been asking for your help for hours? But you're so lazy, stupid, and thoughtless that you didn't even know that," Pete yelled.

" _Your controls, my dear," Fear said in a gentlemanly tone, leading Sadness to the controls, and helping her into her seat. Sadness suddenly gained ninja-like speed and accuracy, pressing complicated button combinations at a rapid-fire rate._

"She was?" PJ asked. "Mom, I'll be right there, I'm sorry I'm so awful…"

 _A purple and blue memory was formed._

 _The alarms let up, and the windows opened. Joy left his hiding place. Fear wiped his forehead and sighed. "Thank God that's over with. At least Mom isn't scary… to us."_

" _But we really didn't want to hurt her feelings," Sadness said, groaning._

PJ found Peg and said, "I'm sorry, Mom, I didn't mean to take so long to help you."

"Oh, sweetheart!" Peg said, giving PJ a hug, "I never even asked for your help in the first place. You really should stop taking on everyone else's responsibilities as if they're yours."

" _Dad lied! Just to hurt us again! I'm so mad I could…" Anger shouted. A small puff of smoke escaped her head. She walked over to the controls and lightly tapped a lever._

"That's not what Dad said," PJ said.

Peg screamed, "PETER! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

 _Fear said, "Dang, now we'll need to go under lockdown again, unless we just bolt."_

" _But, PJ will starve if we don't grab four sandwiches first!" Disgust insisted. "Mom made them so they're safe."_

" _Not to mention delish!" Joy added enthusiastically._

PJ picked up a few of the sandwiches on top and ran. It was moot anyway, since Pete pointedly ignored Peg's calls until it was time to go home.

 _A yellow and purple memory was formed._


	5. Inside Peg's Mind

Inside Peg's Mind

Pete laughed boisterously as he got out of the car. "If there's one thing I like more than going to the beach with the family and the neighbors, it's going to the beach without the family and the neighbors.

 _Disgust stood close by with Joy at her side. "I don't_ think _we're going to need you, but you might as well stand by in case we do."_

" _Of course," Joy responded._

 _Disgust pressed a button._

"Uh-huh," Peg said, "Very funny Peter. But we're going to have a good time."

"I love you, peach pie," Pete said, kissing Peg.

 _Disgust reached in and pressed another button._

"Just _try_ not to torture Goofy and the boys while we're here," she said wearily.

"I won't," Pete said.

" _Okay, do your stuff," Disgust said._

" _Time to take charge!" Joy said._

 _A yellow memory was formed._

Peg said, "Oh, good," and walked away. She started to set up a picnic blanket, pulling out all the food.

Pistol walked up and said, "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! Can I help you with setting up lunch?"

 _Joy pressed a bunch of buttons._

"Oh, I would love that. Why don't you help Mommy by making sure that when you bounce up and down, you do it away from the basket? That way no sand will end up in the food," Peg said sweetly.

"But Mommy, we want sand in the food!" Pistol exclaimed.

" _My turn so soon already?" Disgust asked._

"Why, Pistol? That's disgusting," Peg said.

"Because, Mommy they're… _sand_ wiches," Pistol said, before she began to giggle like an imp.

" _Oh, it's a joke," Disgust said, "You never can tell with Pistol."_

" _I guess it's still my turn," Joy said, pressing a button._

"Oh, honey," Peg said, forcing a laugh, "That's the best joke I've heard in a long while."

"I know," Pistol said, happily laughing with her mother. She then began to hop around.

" _Huh?" Anger asked, "My turn?"_

" _NO, ANGER!" the other four emotions shouted to no avail. She had already taken control and started mashing buttons randomly._

"PISTOL! I TOLD YOU NOT TO HOP AROUND NEAR THE FOOD…"

" _Don't do to Pistol what Pete did to PJ!" Sadness exclaimed, pushing Anger to the ground with her body and allowing Joy to take over._

" _Let me go! Let me go!" Anger said, as Sadness tied her back to her chair._

" _We told you to stay down," Disgust said._

" _I'm more emotion than the four of you prissy princesses combined," Anger said from her tied-up position in the chair._

"…Please, okay, sweetheart?" Peg said just a second or so later.

"Aww, but that's boring," Pistol said as she walked out of Peg's area.

 _A yellow and red memory was formed._

Max arrived. "Hey, Mrs. P!" Max said, "Need any help?"

 _Joy said, "Oh, isn't that sweet? Max wants to help."_

"No, Max," Peg responded sweetly. "But I hear that Pistol is bored. You could go play with her."

Max made a face and then walked away.

 _A yellow memory was formed. "I guess now's the time to relax," Joy said, as she and the other emotions (besides Anger) lounged happily._

Goofy wandered back up the beach and ran into Peg. "Gawrsh," he said, "Is it lunchtime already?"

 _Joy pressed some buttons._

"Yes. Would you like some?" Peg asked, handing Goofy a sandwich.

"Of course I would!" Goofy said, and then he began to eat his sandwich. He didn't notice when a crab snuck on top of it.

" _This is gonna be good," Disgust said sarcastically._

" _I know, right?" Joy added sincerely._

"Yeowch!" Goofy said, when he found the crab connecting to his nose. He pulled the small crustacean off and threw it into the sea.

 _Joy said, "Told you," and pressed all the buttons._

"Oh, Goofy… you really are something special," Peg said, smiling and laughing.

She saw Goofy walk away.

 _A yellow memory was formed._

" _PJ looks like he needs a hug," Sadness noted._

" _Well, he always looks like that, let's wait for confirmation," Joy said._

PJ found Peg and said, "I'm sorry, Mom, I didn't mean to take so long to help you."

" _Definitely, definitely needs a hug," Sadness said._

"Oh, sweetheart!" Peg said, giving PJ a hug, "I never even asked for your help in the first place. You really should stop taking on everyone else's responsibilities as if they're yours."

"That's not what Dad said," PJ said.

" _Okay," Disgust said, untying Anger. "Do your stuff, Brawn Hilda."_

" _Gladly," Anger said, grinning devilishly. She mashed the buttons._

Peg screamed, "PETER! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

PJ picked up a few of the sandwiches on top and ran. It was moot anyway, since Pete pointedly ignored Peg's calls until it was time to go home.

 _Anger had fatigued herself from pressing the buttons too rapidly and collapsed._

"Oh, forget it," Peg said.

 _A blue and red memory was formed._


	6. Inside Pistol's Mind

Inside Pistol's Mind

 _Joy was cartwheeling randomly over the controls while the other emotions were all hiding in the background._

"We're gonna have so, so, so, so much fun!" Pistol squealed, jumping up and down.

"I'm sure we're gonna have fun," PJ said. "But would it kill you to slow down?"

 _Joy said, "I wonder how many buttons I can press by being shot into them with a catapult! The record is 79!"_

"Yep!" Pistol shouted. "I'm gonna go play in the sand! You?"

"I'm going to the water to wait for Max," PJ said.

Peg started to set up a picnic blanket, pulling out all the food.

 _A yellow memory was formed._

" _Let's go be Mommy's bundle of joy," Joy said._

Pistol walked up and said, "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! Can I help you with setting up lunch?"

"Oh, I would love that. Why don't you help Mommy by making sure that when you bounce up and down, you do it away from the basket? That way no sand will end up in the food," Peg said sweetly.

 _Joy smirked and for once, carefully pressed a button._

"But Mommy, we want sand in the food!" Pistol exclaimed.

"Why, Pistol? That's disgusting," Peg said.

"Because, Mommy they're… _sand_ wiches," Pistol said, before she began to giggle like an imp.

 _Joy was giggling like an imp. So were all of the other emotions, including Sadness._

"Oh, honey," Peg said, forcing a laugh, "That's the best joke I've heard in a long while."

" _I think maybe this time I'll press all the buttons and levers in order," Joy said._

" _I'm glad she does all the work," Anger said, "Work is boring."_

 _A yellow memory was formed._

"I know," Pistol said, happily laughing with her mother. She then began to hop around.

"PISTOL! I TOLD YOU NOT TO HOP AROUND NEAR THE FOOD…Please, okay, sweetheart?" Peg said.

" _Aw man, we got Mom-vetoed," Joy said. "Now what?"_

" _Vocalize our distress, obviously," Sadness said, pressing a button._

"Aww, but that's boring," Pistol said as she walked out of Peg's area, to go chase sand fleas. Pete found her.

"Hi, my little tartlet!" Pete said, "What are you doing?"

"Chasing sand fleas," Pistol responded.

"Here you are, sweetie," Pete said, handing Pistol a stick, "Now you can catch and poke them too."

" _Daddy gave us a new toy!" Joy exclaimed. She ran around the room randomly screaming "New toy! New toy! New toy!"_

"Oooh, thank you, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Pistol said, kissing Pete on the cheek.

 _A yellow memory formed._

Max found Pistol. "Um, Pistol, do you want to play?" Max asked.

" _We get to play with the cool kid?" Disgust asked in shock, "Do it! Do it! Do it!"_

" _Yeah!" Joy said, pressing buttons randomly with her feet._

"Yeah!" Pistol squealed and jumped into Max's arms. "Let's go build a sand-castle!"

"Okay," Max said, picking up some buckets and taking Pistol near the shore.

 _Joy was leading as Pistol built the castle. "Ah, this gorgeous castle is going to be here forever."_

The waves washed away the castle.

 _Sadness squealed, "Oh, it's my turn now" and firmly yanked a lever._

Pistol started to cry.

"Aww, Pistol," Max said, "Cheer up! The castle was going to be washed away anyway."

 _Sadness pressed a button._

Pistol said, sniffling, "Yeah, but did it have to happen right away?"

"Well, we could have built it further away," Max said, "But it couldn't be that sturdy that way."

 _Sadness pressed another button._

"Aww," Pistol said, frowning, walking away with her shovel.

 _A blue memory formed._

Goofy grabbed a pail and a shovel, and walked over to find Pistol playing.

 _Joy said, "That's enough, girls. It's time for me to go now!" She began to ballet dance over the buttons with her eyes closed._

"Mr. G! Mr. G! Just in time to be buried in the sand!" Pistol buried Goofy in the sand up to his neck. It was time to go home, and Pistol left Goofy to lie in the sand.

 _Joy said, "Another day is done, right?"_

" _Not so much," Fear said, "We forgot to dig up Mr. G…"_

" _Oh," Joy said, "Well, he can get out on his own," Joy said._

"Pistol?" Goofy asked.

" _Are you sure?" Fear asked, "Because I'm not."_

" _Well, if he yells at us, that means he needs help," Sadness said._

"Pistol!" Goofy said in a stern but friendly voice.

" _Signal," Joy and Sadness said, as they began pressing buttons simultaneously._

Pistol went back and dug Goofy up, sheepishly grinning. "Sorry, Mr. G!" she said.

"Oh, that's okay, Pistol," Goofy said.

 _A yellow memory was formed._


End file.
